Anne Mayer
Anne Mayer (also translated as Anne Meyer or Anne Meier; simply known as Anne) is an enhanced clone of Fiona that was personally birthed by Pray Mayer/E-34 from her own womb - thus, making Anne a special hybrid with Beasts as well. In her early childhood, Anne was raised by Pray with assistance from Milo Leonhard until she was adopted by Karen Mayer in Planet Tao alongside her biological mother, who then became her legally recognized sister. Following her childhood dream to become a heroic Knight that saves everyone, Anne joined the Knight Order where she rose to prominence from the shadow of Pray's notoriety. Anne was noted for being the only one who could "tame" Pray as well as the only combatant who could actually last a match against her. Upon graduation, Anne was given an unprecedented special dispensation from Mother Knight to use two AB Swords at the same time so as to utilize her dual wielding preference. Despite lacking the superhuman qualities of her mother/sister, Anne quickly displayed an unexplainable, tenacious strength that always manages to grasp victory at the last minute regardless of the odds against her. From her achievements and immense potential, Anne attained the rank of Master Knight of Central Order (and later Northern Order), and the titles Zero Breaker and Hero of the Velchees War. Plus, she also received other key positions from multiple organizations. She possibly could have been the Top Sword if not for Pray. Anne soon declined taking an active role on the battlefield due to accumulating lots of injuries though she still oversaw several military operations and sometimes engaged in combat when the situation needs it. Aside from being a Knight, Anne is also an influential figure in the politics of Knight Order, Planet Arin, and even AE. She gained favor with so many leaders thanks to her charismatic and charming personality to the point that she can call in reinforcements to assist her whenever, wherever she is. Anne was also shown to be a competent military commander. Prior to her retirement, Anne was concurrently a duly commissioned Colonel for AUA and a Military Adviser for AE. As a seasoned veteran, Anne participated with distinction in several conflicts during her service: Battle of O'Connelly, Battle of Velchees, Battle of Void, Battle of Valtia, Third Battle of Arin, and many other frontier engagements while securing the Absolute Defense Line. Notably, all of these battles ended in victory when she joined in. Contrary to her martial talents and fame, Anne actually wished for universal peace. She also genuinely wanted to prevent suffering and death as much as possible, and would even risk herself just to save others. To promote her ideals, she founded the PPP Foundation, an anti-Beast advanced research organization, which aims for a "Clean War". To achieve this, PPP is endeavoring to remove the necessity for deployment of warm bodies on the ground by replacing them with autonomous Battle Dolls that can fully function as human soldiers and possess dynamic, self-learning AI. Anne appears as one of the main protagonists and recurring characters of the entire Knight Run series. In Main Episode-0 Pray, she was the central protagonist of the story with the plot focusing on her relationship with Pray vis-a-vis her duty to kill E-34. At the start of ME-0, she was already preparing to retire from all of her duties and move back to Arin so that she can be reunited with Pray. Anne was planning to spend the rest of their days together, living in a house outside the city with blooming flower gardens while running a small café as a proprietress. Unfortunately, everything turned upside down for Anne when the War of Prayer erupted. She appears further in succeeding episodes with varying degrees of importance. Appearance Anne appears as a tall, slim woman in her late twenties. She has green-colored eyes with a hint of grayness that requires corrective lenses - a dioptre of 4.75 for the left side, and 5.25 for the right. When in active combat, Anne's eyes shine and change in color. Anne's brown hair used to be short when she was younger until she decided to grow it out after graduating from the Knights Academy. Ray Nelson acknowledged her as a pretty-faced, buxom woman. Due to varying reasons, there are several characters in the series that are attracted/obsessed with Anne, which may or may not include romantic feelings; such characters are known as Anne freaks. Dry Leonhard and Leo are Anne freaks who harbor romantic feelings for Anne due to her physical attractiveness and warm, caring personality. In terms of health, the fact that she can still partake in strenuous activity is already a miracle by itself as her body is a complete wreck. Anne has multiple broken bones, injured muscles, and damaged organs stemming from her battle sorties. Nano-machine treatment is not compatible with her body due to Pray Style and Wave Techniques. She also received irradiation poisoning from her fight against Lucifer, the damages from which are irreversible. Anne also stated that she has low blood sugar which makes her lethargic in the morning. In ME-1, Anne's condition worsened and she was close to dying. She was regularly bleeding from her mouth and nose, while her skin became paler. Anne was shown having a weaker facade with her face strained by violet patches reflecting her unhealthy state. Anne looks similarly close to Fiona since she is technically the latter's clone as revealed by the circumstances of her birth. Pray's passive Beast Queen abilities involuntarily gathered Fiona's genetic composition through their frequent physical contacts with each other. Thus, when Pray strongly wished for a friend forever to fill in the loss of Fiona, E-34's spawning abilities inadvertently activated to grant her own prayer. The result was in the form of a human girl which possess Fiona's physical qualities but also modified to achieve Fiona's dream to have green-colored eyes mixed with hints of gray. In ME-0, Anne typically wore long-sleeved white blouses that she sometimes folds up to her elbows, and are paired with short, black pencil skirts. The DC Coats she was shown equipped with were in the forms of a suit jacket and a trench overcoat. Anne also wears sturdy combat boots that reach up to her mid-thighs. She also wears a black choker as an accessory. Upon retirement, she wore loose casual clothing suitable for working in her café. At the end of ME-0 and up to ME-1, she had her sliced right forearm replaced by a metallic prosthetic which easily falls apart during strenuous activity, frustrating Anne. In ME-2, Anne had her whole body regenerated using advanced technology. This operation presumably solved most of her preexisting health conditions as well as giving her some enhancements. Due to the same operation, Anne's physical body is no longer considered biologically natural. Personality Anne seems to possess a Messiah complex that compels her to save everyone no matter the costs. This ultimately drives her to be a martyr figure although she tries to avoid risks whenever possible. However, if sacrifice is necessary to save people, then it totally outweighs her reservations for safety. Despite this messiah complex, Anne does not have a hero syndrome as she does not seek recognition nor reward for her actions. Anne is a modest person who genuinely wishes for suffering and death in the universe to be eased. It was later shown that Anne's perspective and world view actually came from her childhood admiration of Pray who always saved/cared for her unconditionally. As they grew up however, their roles reversed with Anne now responsible for taking care of Pray and "saving" her from the repercussions of her violent behavior. Overburdened by the reckless and seemingly wanton hostility that Pray shows on everyone other than Anne (plus a select few of other people she barely tolerates), Anne became more compelled to do good to compensate for Pray's sake. It hurt her badly that Pray's reasons for violence is because of her - in effect, Anne felt guilty that she was the root cause of all the destruction and evil that Pray unleashed on the entire universe. Anne was horrified to know that Pray committed murder just to "protect" her. Despite still loving Pray, Anne felt constricted by their relationship. She then sought respite from this choking situation. At Pray's trial for her second murder, Anne proposed to do extra work for the Knight Order as a plea bargain deal to relieve the punishment. This extra work necessitated her moving away to Northern Order while Pray would be in strict detainment in Central Order. For the first time ever, the two were now physically and emotionally separated from each other. During this cut-off time, Anne still loved Pray and only had her in her mind but refused making contacts while they were in a "break" so that they could both settle down and recollect themselves. Anne wanted for the both of them to retire to a quiet place once the plea bargain and Pray's sentence expires. Unfortunately, this separation had deadly consequences for the mental stability and psyche of Pray. Anne then blamed herself for being the end fault for the breakout of the War of Prayer as her selfishness in wanting relief from Pray pushed the latter to revert to her Beast Queen E-34 nature. Anne was conflicted as she now had to choose between saving humanity or saving her Pray - the two choices were mutually exclusive of each other. Ultimately, Anne decided to forsake Pray in order to save humanity. She then had to kill her. This ordeal left Anne emotionally scarred and disturbed afterwards which turned her into an extremist. On the other hand, Anne has a charismatic, sweet character that evokes friendly intimacy and emotional warmth. She likes children, mostly because it reminds of her of a certain childish person (i.e. Pray). She also has a hobby in collecting antique books which were published on real paper - a rarity in the Cosmic Era due to expansive digitization. Powers and Abilities Though Anne is not endowed with any talents, paranormal powers, or special abilities, she is still considered to be one of the strongest Knights in existence - second only to Pray. The core of her strength lies in her spirit/morale which never gives up no matter the odds stacked against her. Ray Nelson remarked that in the end, highly critical wars that would decide the fate of humanity would not be won by gifted/prodigious geniuses such as him but rather by "normal" people like Anne who fight with their heart instead. Still, Anne's resolve is complemented by her great skill in martial arts. Though she was an initiate of Mayer Style, Anne never accomplished mastering it due to Pray's insistence to instead practice her own style. Under Pray's close tutelage, Anne mastered and co-founded Pray Style, helping it to integrate Wave Techniques and other aspects that made the style become notoriously indomitable. Anne prefers to use Red waves but she can also manifest Blue waves and even combine the two into the Violet resonance waves. During their Knight trainee days, Pray gifted Anne with dual wielding techniques, uniquely created just for her, so as to simultaneous perform offense and defense. She has since been performing dual wielding techniques to great effect in the battlefield. Upon graduating to become a fully-fledged Knight, Mother Knight gave special dispensation authorizing Anne to wield two AB Swords at the same time: Number 11. Monday and Number 12. Tuesday. Before this, she used to wield the twin swords Lie & Day which were crafted by a renowned master bladesmith as his/her masterpiece. The twin swords were presented to Anne as a joint birthday gift from Pray and Milo. During the War of Prayer, Anne used Number 1200. Key Sword and Number 1200. Human Age (Mother Knight's last known masterpieces) which accepted her, and only her, as its master owner. Besides skill in being a combatant, Anne also demonstrated her adeptness in being a field commander. This is further supplemented by her personality and charisma which positively influences the troops under her. When she was still a Knight trainee, Anne was elected to become the class representative. She showed wise decision-making even in the face of overwhelming pressure that preserved the survival of her class and their escorts during a field combat exercise. Later on in her adulthood, Anne was commissioned to the rank of Colonel in the AUA. She was also appointed to become a Military Adviser for the AE military. Though she does not enjoy it, Anne is still good at politics. She is shown to be very influential in almost all high-level circles owing again to her charming personality and intelligent wit. Quotes Pray anne reunion1.PNG Pray anne reunion2.PNG Pray anne reunion3.PNG Pray anne reunion4.PNG Pray anne reunion5.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Master Knight Category:Zero Breaker Category:7 Heroes of the Velchees War Category:PPP Category:AUA Category:AE